Serenity
by Lina Marie
Summary: *Set after IM3* Tony has let Pepper go to live her own life without the danger of his own. When a stranger shows up at his doorstep on a stormy night with no memory of who she is except her name, Tony welcome her in and takes care of her. He unknowingly falls in love with her, but when a dark force strikes and her true self is revealed, will he be able to save their relationship?


After defeating Killian and saving Pepper, I finally took the arc reactor out of my chest. I was tired of being a hero, putting myself and everyone around me in danger. Pepper at first didn't like the idea, she said it was what made me, well…me. But she finally saw that it was for the better and I was able to finally be just Tony again. One day I was going through all my missions, the reports and the videos they had on them. When Pepper walked in and grimaced at what I was doing, I made another decision that would change my life once again.

"Pepper… I think that we should take a break. I mean, I did all this hero stuff and it was all fine and dandy, but now that I'm done with it I can't protect you anymore. I'd rather you are with someone else, I'm just putting you in danger when you're around me." Tony said with a thoughtful look, his eyes blank as Pepper shot him a disbelieving look.

"You can't be serious Tony…after everything we've been through. Please don't tell me this is another one of your spontaneous decisions?" she said warily as she stood straight from looking as his screen, Tony tensing at her cautious gaze and looking at the ground.

"I can't be with you Pepper; it's for your own good. I don't even think I really love you, at least not in the way you need me to. I jumped into it without thinking, sorry about that." Tony lied through his teeth; Peppers gasp almost causing him to take it back. Her eyes watered as she looked at him, a sharp pain shooting through his heart.

"Tony…don't do this to me. Don't push me away. I want to be here for you, the danger is gone. I need you as much as I know you need me!" she gasped out as she held back sobs, a frown marring her beautiful features. Tony closed his eyes and took a deep breath, standing from his stool sharply as he realized what he had to do.

"I don't need you. Maybe as a CEO and as a friend, but I don't need you in my bed or by my side. I realized last night that you were just something I clung to in a dark time, and now that it's getting better I don't need you here any longer." Tony said between clenched teeth, my eyes sharp as he glanced coldly at her. Pepper took a few steps back, her hand rising to cover her mouth.

"You're lying to me, you have to be. Even you wouldn't be this harsh Tony, tell me you're lying and that we can still be together. Tell me!" she shouted as she glared at him with a sudden fury, Tony narrowing his eyes as he stepped up to her.

"I am not lying. I don't need you here and I don't want you here. I suggest you pack your stuff and leave, you shouldn't cause yourself more pain then I'm worth." Tony said coldly as he smirked, rubbing her cheek before pulling away and focusing on the videos again. Pepper shook and screamed at him angrily, her fists clenching as she made her way to the stairs.

"You are an arrogant asshole and I want nothing to do with you! I should've known you would never change, you will always be the same Anthony Edward Stark!" she yelled as she disappeared up the stairs, a door slamming causing Tony to flinch.

"Jarvis, I just made the biggest mistake of my life didn't I?" Tony whispered as he looked up at the ceiling, inwardly struggling to keep up a calm face.

"That it was sir, but it was logical. Perhaps in time she will forgive you." The disembodied voice said quietly, Tony squeezing his eyes shut as he heard Pepper make her way to the front door.

"Goodbye Tony!" she yelled shakily, tears apparent as she slammed the front door. A few minutes later a car was heard speeding out of the driveway, Tony leaning forward as he clutched at his chest.

"Oh god Jarvis, I didn't think it would fucking hurt this much." Tony gasped out as he bit back sobs, tears running down his cheeks silently. The pain caused his body to shake, silent sobs making its way out of his mouth.

"Sir, usually I am against it, but perhaps now would be a good time for a drink?" Jarvis' voice said with slight concern, Tony chuckling shakily as he stood after a moment.

"Yeah, you're right again buddy." The prodigy said as he made his way up the stairs, Dummy watching him from beside the piano. Tony quickly poured himself a drink and sat at his bar, raising a glass to the robot that whirred at him.

"To the single life. Wish me luck Dummy, I'm gonna need it." Tony said before he downed his drink, reaching over the counter to grab the bottle of scotch.

(1 Year Later)

"How ya doing Tony? Is it getting any easier?" Banner said as he stepped into the lab, watching Tony working on an arc reactor. The other scientist glanced up at him, saying nothing before getting back work.

"I'm not handicap, if that's what you're saying. I'm offended that you'd think I would ignore my genius ideas for longer than necessary." Tony said with a smirk as he continued working, making a grunt of satisfaction as he pulled the screwdriver away.

"Never said you were, just wanted to see how you were doing. That's what friends do ya know." Banner said as he walked up to the genius, stopping on the other side of the work counter. Tony smirked at him but said nothing, tweaking the reactor again before straightening.

"Ya ya, don't remind me. Jarvis, run a scan on the reactor again." Tony said as he took a step back, watching as a scanner shot from the ceiling and surrounded the small device.

"It is at full working capacity sir, another successful experiment. Would you like me to send word to SHIELD?" Jarvis said back monotonously, Tony running a hand through his hair.

"Might as well, it's their damn order. Banner, come with me to the kitchen. I don't wanna burn down the whole damn building trying to make a snack so I need your oh so skillful hands." Tony grumbled out as he left the lab, Banner following him after a wry chuckle.

"Oh yes, how could I forget how unskilled you are with a piece of bread and lunch meat." Banner said as he rolled his eyes, Tony shooting him a glare as they got in the elevator.

"Yeah, well I was spoiled, don't hate on me jolly green giant." Tony muttered sarcastically as the doors opened, Banner glaring at him as he followed him into the kitchen.

"Yeah, you're real funny Stark. Out of us two, which one of us is A) not of use?" Banner said with a smirk as he crossed his arms, Tony turning to look at him as he remembered his own words.

"Did you just make a funny? Hey!" Tony said as he ran after him into the kitchen, Banner already preparing sandwiches for them.

"Shut up and sit down Stark, before I decide not to feed you." Banner said with a smirk as he prepared sodas as well, Tony glaring at him but doing as he said.

"Sir, Pepper and Happy are on their way up here." Jarvis said with a hint of worry, Tony frowning as he looked at the ceiling.

"Do I detect anxiousness Jarvis? What about that has you wound up? Pepper's tail always follows her; he's practically up her ass half the time." Tony said as he rolled his eyes, Banner snorting but saying nothing as he put his food in front of him.

"There is no doubt about that now, sir. It seems that they are showing signs of being…a couple, sir." Jarvis said quickly, as if rushing his words out. Tony choked on the food he was chewing, Banners eyes widening as he thumped his back.

"Common dude, I may be called a doctor but I don't do CPR." The man said as he took his glasses off, glancing at the elevator doors cautiously.

"They are what Jarvis?" Tony yelled up at the ceiling, completely ignoring the good doctor.

"They are here, sir." Jarvis said as the elevator doors opened, Tony's glare shooting to the offending piece of machinery. Pepper appeared from behind them, Happy's hand around her hip gently. The genius' eyes narrowed in on that sight, his glare burning into the offending limb.

"Tony, I need you to sign a few papers and then we'll be on our way." Pepper said as she looked through the files in her hands, unaware of Tony's glare at the moment though Happy stiffened slightly.

"What the fuck is this? Already moved on have you Pepper? While I'm over here singing heartbroken love songs with Jarvis and a bottle of tequila?" Tony spat out angrily as Pepper finally met his gaze, her own turning cold at his words.

"I can attest to that." Banner muttered under his breath, scampering into the kitchen at Tony's heated glare.

"Tony, what I do is none of your business any longer. Happy was there when you weren't and he helped me pick up the pieces. Now I'm happy with someone who treats me right and I'm not afraid to show it. Stop being a child and sign these damn papers." Pepper said as she moved forward, the folder balanced in her right hand as she held out a black pen. Tony narrowed his eyes and moved forward, saying nothing as he scribbled his signature.

"Now get out of here, I'm in the middle of lunch." Tony said as he turned his back to her, missing Pepper's hurt look before she cleared it.

"Enjoy your day Dr. Banner." Pepper said coolly before getting into the elevator, Happy following her without a word as they disappeared. Tony glared at the plate of food in front of him, Banner glancing at him but not saying a word.

"Sir, I would suggest going home and getting some rest. It has been three days since you have had any." Jarvis said suddenly, breaking the silence in the room. The genius jumped slightly at the interruption, running his hands through his hair as he stood.

"I hate when you're right Jarvis. Banner, think you can survive without my charmingly good looks for a while?" Tony said with a playful smirk as he looked at the good doctor, Banner rolling his eyes and shooing him away.

"I think I'll manage Stark." He said before disappearing into the dining room again, Stark shaking his head as he made his way to the elevator.

"Jarvis, contact the airport and have them get my jet ready. I'm going home." He said as the elevator doors closed, the machine taking him to the ground floor.

"Right away, sir." Jarvis said immediately afterward, the elevator opening its doors as it stopped at the garage. A valet pulled his car up immediately, Tony getting in and speeding towards the airport.

(3 Hours Later)

The child prodigy made his way into the house tiredly, his bags trailing behind him slowly. Once he was in Jarvis shut the door and locked it, the fireplace lighting up as the lights dimmed.

"Welcome home, sir. Shall I get a pot of coffee brewing?" the AI said quietly as Tony dropped his luggage in the walkway, dropping onto the couch in front of the fire in exhaustion.

"No Jarvis, just let me sleep." The genius muttered as he lay on the couch, the fire crackling quietly in the background.

"As you wish sir. Before you rest, might I remind you that Fury has been trying to get ahold of you since you left the tower." Jarvis said quietly above the sleepy genius, said genius glaring at the ceiling at his words.

"What the hell does he want? Damn man always interrupts at the worst damn moments." The tired man grumbled under his breath, sighing as the peacefulness was broken.

"He wants to put in another order, sir. Apparently he wants robots similar to the Iron Man armor, sir." Jarvis said albeit a bit hesitantly, Tony's eyes flashing with anger at the news.

"Well tell him to shove his order up his ass; I got some Z's to catch. I don't want any more interruptions unless it's a life or death situation, understand?" Tony muttered out angrily as he ran his hand through his hair, his eyes turning towards the fire as it crackled again quietly.

"Completely sir, I apologize for bothering you." The AI said quietly as he finally shut up, Tony relaxing against the couch once again. He lay there thinking for a few moments, mind running over everything that happened since he became Iron Man. From finally getting the girl to letting her go, and taking the arc reactor out of his chest.

"God damn, sometimes I really miss that thing." The genius muttered under his breath as he closed his eyes, sensing that his AI heard him but decided not to say anything. After a few deep breaths, sleep finally claimed him and he was at peace.

A/N: Well, welcome to my new story! Please bear with me; I'm still getting the hang of Tony's character. Besides, he won't exactly be himself because he's still hurting. And I know a lot of you are Tony and Pepper fans, but honestly I believe that she doesn't belong with him. Now, that's not to say that I dislike her, because I think she's an amazing woman. But, I don't believe she fits into his lifestyle very well, at least not as his lover/wifey/girlfriend/etc. This will not have a plot line to any of the stories because there's none for it to follow lol I will have my own villain and plot to go with it. I hope you enjoyed and please review Oh, and thanks to my good friend Thoughtful Constellations for helping me with this story you should go and read her stories, their amazing :D


End file.
